familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Television and Films Season 6
Television shows and films shown in Season 6 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="145"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || Sunday Golf || Blue Harvest ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The announcers focus on subjects other than golf. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Leia's plea || Blue Harvest ||align="center"| Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Luke finds Leia's plea for help. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Intergalactic Proton-Powered Electrical Tentacled Advertising Droids || Blue Harvest ||align="center"| Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2 ||align="center"| 2a |- |colspan="6"| Luke digs for more video. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Leia's plea || Blue Harvest ||align="center"| Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Obi-Wan Kenobi reviews Leia's plea for help. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Death Star attack || Blue Harvest ||align="center"| Rebel Pilots ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The battle plan for attacking the Death Star is laid out. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Attacking the Death Star with Magic Johnson || Blue Harvest ||align="center"| Rebel Pilots ||align="center"| 4a |- |colspan="6"| Magic Johnson gives advice on attacking the Death Star. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Men Are Terrible And Will Hurt You Because This Is Lifetime commercial || Movin' Out (Brian's Song) ||align="center"| Brian, Jillian, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Brian, Jillian and Stewie watch a commercial for a Lifetime Network movie starring Valerie Bertinelli. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dr. Terry Fabulous: Homosexual Gynecologist || Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch some television at The Drunken Clam. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Unconventional Butler || Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| According to Peter, the film did poorly at the box office. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Leg transplant video || Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air ||align="center"| Joe, Dr. Hartman ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Jamie Farr stars in a "how-to" video. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Who Wants to Date Corky? from Life Goes On || Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air ||align="center"| Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch television at The Drunken Clam while waiting for Joe. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Harrison Ford Telling Random People He Wants His Family Back || Stewie Kills Lois ||align="center"| Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Harrison Ford tells random people he wants his family back. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Simulation of Lois' murder || Stewie Kills Lois ||align="center"| Courtroom ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Carter shows a simulation of Peter killing Lois. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Superman V: The Broken Condom || Padre de Familia ||align="center"| Lois, Stewie, Chris, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Superman discovers Lois Lane is pregnant. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Rapid Dave || Padre de Familia ||align="center"| Peter, Stewie, Lois, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter creates an American alternative to Speedy Gonzales. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Gregory Peck Has Been In That Stall For Over an Hour Now || Padre de Familia ||align="center"| Carter, Babs ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Gregory Peck strains to use the toilet. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || I'm Rich and You're Poor, But Let's Dance Together || Peter's Daughter ||align="center"| Peter, Meg, Theater Patrons ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter takes Meg to the movies. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Sanka commercial || Peter's Daughter ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Chris ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| It helps you poo. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || One Tree Hill || McStroke ||align="center"| Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie believes he can become the most popular kid at school. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || G.I. José || Back to the Woods ||align="center"| Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch television at The Drunken Clam. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Lasik Eye Centers commercial || Back to the Woods ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Stewie ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter decides to get Lasik eye surgery. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Late Show with David Letterman || Back to the Woods ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter assumes James Woods identity while Michael Richards apologizes for his incident. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Damn Nature, You Scary! || Play It Again, Brian ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter blows off spending time with Lois to watch television. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Roman Holiday || Play It Again, Brian ||align="center"| Brian, Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Brian and Lois spend a quiet evening together. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Crudely Painted Not-So-Funny Plywood Cut-Out Folk-Art commercial || Life of Brian ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Al Harrington returns with a new line. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Busy Business Lady Whose Life Is Missing Something But She Doesn't Realize It Because She's So Busy With Business || Long John Peter ||align="center"| Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| They guys pass the time while waiting for Peter. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hasbro's "Best Thing Ever" commercial || Long John Peter ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Chris gets as worked up as a kid watching a toy commercial. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Television Shows Category:Films